The present invention relates to an impeller in a centrifugal blower. The blower impeller consists of a back plate and a front plate, with blades attached between these by welding or by some other method.
When the impeller rotates, its parts tend to be deformed by centrifugal force. In addition to considerable elongations, the impeller bends owing to its asymmetry, whereby strong stress peaks are produced in certain parts, these stress peaks restricting the rotational velocity of the blower and thereby the pressure achievable by means of the blower. This is the case especially in high-pressure blowers.